Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Assassination
by UndecidedAnimeGirl
Summary: When Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban, the Ministry contracts some extra protection for Harry in the form of two Japanese transfer students. CANON DIVERGENCE. This will go beyond Book Three. Mild romance will be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is actually the first two chapter stuck together b/c I had them both done and figured I might as well glue them together. Anyway, enjoy the fic and remember to follow, favorite, and review! (Criticism is welcome, it helps me get better). **

**Note: This chapter is a lot of really slow and irrelevant stuff I mostly wrote because I like writing Muggles and Wizards totally not getting each other, so feel free to skip to the next chapter if you're more of an action type of person**

* * *

The British Prime Minister was sitting at his desk, staring at a file entitled 'Project: Assassination Classroom.' He rubbed his temples as he skimmed the document, trying to relieve the headache persistently throbbing his need for sleep.

"The Minister would like to see you."

_Oh god no not now. I can't deal with him and that stupid octopus with the green stripes..._

"Is now a good time?"

_Excuses, what would be a good excuse? Come on, there has to be something..._

"Ermm... I guess?"

The small fireplace in the room was consumed in green flames and a small, bowler-hatted man stepped out.

Cornelius Fudge, for once in his term as Minister, had had an uneventful week. It had been lovely and magnificent and ever so normal (by magical standards, that is). Everything had run smoothly, there had been no form of memo crisis for the past ten days, and his underlings had all been competent for once in their lives. It was a dream come true for anybody in government work. And the only person who would understand the ecstasy of an average week would be another Prime Minister like himself.

Did Fudge visit a Muggle to brag about his job? Yes. Is he proud of it? No comment.

"Hello my friend! It's been awhile, eh?"

_Oh god I'm screwed._

British Prime Ministers, and the British in general, have a long and proud tradition of 'stiff upper lip,' or not showing any form of negative emotion ever. In keeping with this tradition, the British Prime Minister took all his frustration and apprehension, stuffed it in a tiny bottle, and hid the bottle deep down where it would never see the light of day again. Having done so, he donned an all-business pokerface and looked up at his magical counterpart.

"It has. So, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh, nothing is wrong."

"But didn't you say you wouldn't visit unless something was wrong?"

The Muggle Minister's patience was wearing thin, and fast. He quickly pressed onward, hoping a curt tone would be enough of a hint for his magical counterpart.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I had a fairly uneventful week on the job and decided to check in. I had time and all."

A small flicker of jealousy coursed through the Muggle Minister. _This dolt not only got elected, but got an uneventful week!? How. How does that even happen!?_

"So, what are you working on?"

The Muggle Minister sighed.

"Something that makes a magical government a lot less crazy-sounding."

At this, Fudge's interest piqued. Had there been some form of leak? Had a Muggle actually sighted magic, in one form or another?

Fudge tried to downplay his panic.

"Oh!? Err, say, can I see?"

The Muggle Minister sighed and flopped the file down in front of Fudge defeatedly.

"It's your perogative. Just please, the public can't know about this. There'd be a mass panic."

Fudge grabbed the file and started reading as fast as he could, apprehension building.

Twenty minutes later, Fudge looked up.

"That's one of the... more interesting phenomenon I've come across."

The Muggle Minister sighed and nodded.

"Japan is planning to yield to the demands, with the condition that no harm may come to the students. They're planning to train the children to assassinate him, plus send in hired hitmen undercover."

"Right. Given the nature of this creature's threat, I'll check in near the end of the Japanese schoolyear and give you some magical assistance if you need it."

The Muggle Minister surveyed his magical counterpart. _This might be the first time this guy has actually helped me..._

"Well, I thank you for that. Anyway, thanks for the check-up. I suppose I'll see you in March?"

Fudge nodded.

"March."

The two men shook hands and Fudge vanished into the fireplace.

* * *

**-March, After the Laser-**

"Minister!"

The Prime Minister of Great Britain and Ireland looked up to see Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic of Great Britain and Ireland. Fudge whisked into the room from the fireplace, smiling broadly.

"I see your decision to reject our aid was not a rash one."

The Muggle Minister nodded.

"Yes. Turns out we didn't even need the laser."

Fudge quirked an eyebrow upwards.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the kids broke past the military line and did the monster in. Something about it being their duty to kill him. I have to say, that's some serious job commitment. Kinda scares me too, knowing that a class of kids can defeat five squads of the best the militaries of the world have to offer, plus a Mach 20 superbeing, and come out the other side unscathed."

Fudge considered.

"Well, they were trained quite intensively, correct? It's not like some random kid off the street could do that."

The Muggle Minister nodded.

"Anyway, it's impressive at minimum. When we sent a fighter jet at him, he waxed it in midair for us!"

Fudge gained an expression of confusion.

"A fighter jet?"

"Just forget it. Point is, the guy was damn hard to kill."

Fudge nodded.

"Based on that file you let me read, he is. Anyway, since that's over, I bid you good day and good luck in your endeavors. There's a memo crisis I have to attend to."

Fudge's tone when saying the last sentence was bordering on bitter. The Muggle Minister nodded empathetically, and Fudge left.

* * *

**-July-**

Cornelius Fudge was in the room pacing. The Muggle Minister pontificated on this new development. _Well, he wasn't there before, but I guess he is now._

"Hi... uh... look... I hate to ask this of you but I really need help... everyone is in danger... we need to protect Potter... Black is out and will probably kill him... but you don't know who Black is..."

The Muggle Prime Minister looked up at his rambling counterpart, set down his paperwork, took a deep breath, and did the only logical thing to do.

"Shut up and calm down, you're rambling."

Surprisingly, the Prime Minister's blatant rudeness did not affect Fudge. He just nodded and continued.

"Of course, sorry."

Now fairly concerned, the Muggle Minister looked up.

"So what's going on?"

Fudge stopped pacing and looked straight at his Muggle counterpart.

"Alright, here it is: a very dangerous man known as Sirius Black recently escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison. He is very dangerous. Last time he was out he killed thirteen people, including Peter Pettigrew, his friend from school, and twelve Muggles. The thing is, he used to work for a Dark wizard we now only refer to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and a boy named Harry Potter orchestrated the downfall of the Dark wizard. Now Harry Potter is at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, in his third year, and we think Black might be after him. We're reinforcing the school of course, guards and such, but Potter has a tendency to... stray away from areas he would be safest in. So we need someone who can join his group of friends and protect him if he gets in trouble. That's where I was hoping you would come in. I was thinking maybe you could help me get in contact with the kids from that Assassination Classroom project. You said they brought down five units of the Muggle world's best soldiers, right?"

The British Minister was very well-versed in pretending not to be phased when he was shaken to his core. Voters are drawn to strong and decisive leaders after all. So when he needs a moment to process, he really needs a moment to process. This occasion required three moments. (Two moments to process the threat of a magic-wielding mass murderer, one to process the irony of sending a class of assassins to protect a boy from a murderer.)

"Ummm... Let's see, I can put you in contact with the project supervisor, but that doesn't guarantee they'll go along with you."

Fudge nodded.

"Anything helps."

The Minister nodded briefly before a look of recognition crossed his face.

"But wait a minute, you said it's a school of magic, right?"

Fudge nodded, waiting for his counterpart to continue.

"So wouldn't the kids stick out? None of them could possibly be magical, they've spent their whole lives in non-magical schools."

Fudge nodded.

"Valid concern, but I've already considered that. See, after World War Two, Americans got all mixed up in Japanese politics and economics and such."

The Muggle Minister nodded, recalling his middle school history classes.

"So the Japanese inherited America's obsession with purebloodedness. They don't educate Mudblooded, or Muggle-born, witches and wizards. Chances are at least one person in the class is magical, and one or two people ought to be enough. Of course, ideally we could get the whole class in, but I doubt that would be possible, if not due to lack of magic then due to the suspicion it would arouse."

The Muggle Minister nodded again, not really understanding but knowing he didn't really need to.

"Right then. Here is the phone number of the project supervisor, a Mr. Karasuma."

The Muggle Minister handed Fudge a slip of paper.

"I bid you the best of luck. I'll alert the public to Black's presence. Nothing magical of course, just some excuse like a gun or some such."

Fudge nodded his thanks, taking the paper and exiting promptly.

**-Bonus-**

Back in his office, Fudge was composing a memo to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.

_To the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office:_

_I need you to send an expert on Muggle 'phone numbers' to my office at 4:00 tomorrow. Please also have the expert bring any equipment required to use the 'phone number' when they come._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge; Minister for Magic; Order of Merlin, First Class; Honorary Member of the Wizengamot_

**=End Chapter=**

**-Pre-Chapter Bonus-**

"Well, the thing is, for certain calls you have to add some more numbers beforehand, and the numbers you add beforehand change depending on which country the phone number is from, so-"

Fudge finally snapped.

"Alright, that's it! I am going to do the reasonable thing and send a regular owl, Muggle or no"

Fudge then pointed an accusing finger at a brass spin-dial telephone Arthur Weasley had his hands on as if to pick up.

"And that... abomination... is going to rot in the pits of hell where it came from."

Fudge sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"You may return to your duties."

Arthur looked just slightly crestfallen, but nevertheless picked up the telephone and exited promptly. As he did so, Fudge shot one last glare at the old spin-dial.

As he began to write, Fudge muttered under his breath.

_"Blasted telephone, why couldn't Muggles choose a sensible method of communication, one that didn't involve all those weird numbers and spinning and ringing."_

**=Begin Chapter Two=**

**-Japanese Ministry of Defense-**

Tadaomi Karasuma had a stoic expression on his face as he composed an email to one of his superiors. He was trying to decide how to phrase his recommendations without sounding demanding when he heard a tap on the window.

Special Forces instincts kicking in, Karasuma pulled a cocked pistol from its holster and aimed it at the window, before warily lowering it in curiosity. He stepped closer to the window to get a better look at the anomaly in front of him.

He blinked a few times to ensure he wasn't seeing things, then re-holstered his gun. He proceeded to open the window, allowing the large, strong, weathered-looking owl that had been pecking the glass to fly in and settle on his desk.

The plain brown owl gracefully landed on his desk (somehow managing not to knock or ruffle any of the paperwork sitting there), then gently and precisely set a letter with a wax 'M' seal on the top of Karasuma's to do pile. He then did an awkward hop-flap to the windowsill and settled himself down.

Karasuma warily surveyed the owl, who merely looked back at him expectantly with piercing yellow eyes.

Not taking his eyes off the owl, Karasuma walked backwards to his desk and grabbed the envelope. He quickly ripped open the wax seal, completely mangling the envelope as he did so (Stupid wax seals. Who even used them anymore?).

When Karasuma opened the letter, a brown pellet tumbled out, which caused the brown owl to shoot out from its perch and retrieve it before it could hit the floor. Once it had devoured the pellet (treat?), it returned to its perch on the windowsill. Karasuma paid the owl little mind as he read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Karasuma:_

_My name is Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic of Great Britain and Ireland. I am writing you concerning the students of Project: Assassination Classroom. I am interested in contracting the students of Project: Assassination Classroom for a job. It would be most appreciated if you would set up a date on which I could meet with the students. Please send your reply with the owl that delivered this message._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge; Minister for Magic; Order of Merlin, First Class; Honorary Member of the Wizengamot_

Karasuma re-read the letter a few times for good measure. His English wasn't the best out there, but he was fairly competent with it when he had to be. But he knew his English wasn't competent enough for this. That letter obviously couldn't be from a, 'Minister for Magic,' and how was an owl supposed to carry a letter from Japan to the UK? Or from the UK to Japan for that matter? No, the problem was obviously his English. It was probably just some prank, and the letter was probably a bunch of slang terms declaring that he had been pranked. Nevertheless, he would have to call in the best English-speaker he had available. Just for good measure.

Karasuma sighed._ She'll definitely misinterpret this... But I have no other choice._

Mentally bracing himself, he picked up his phone and deftly dialed a number he had long since memorized.

"Hey~"

A voice with a way too seductive to be professional intonation flowed out from the phone.

_I guess she recognized the number then..._

"Irina. I need you to come to my office right now."

"Of course! Anything for my boyfriend~"

"This is a strictly professional meeting. Me being your boyfriend has absolutely nothing to do with it."

Irina had already hung up. The owl was staring at Karasuma inquisitively.

"What? It's not like I let it interfere with our work."

The owl kept staring. Karasuma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Deep down in the back of his mind, he was wondering what kind of prank note would be written in English when they were located in the middle of Tokyo. And where that owl, which didn't appear to be a Japanese breed, came from. But the letter couldn't be genuine. Right?

"I don't know why I'm talking to you. You're an owl for god's sakes."

The owl hooted indignantly, but was drowned out by a knock on the door. A high-pitched, singsong voice penetrated the door.

"Kara-suma! I'm he-ere!"

Karasuma responded bluntly.

"Come in."

Irina Jelavic burst through the door with a strut. She was wearing the suit standard of all Ministry of Defense officers, but with some adjustments that set her apart from her coworkers. Namely the bordering on too short grey skirt instead of pants and the white shirt she was wearing unbuttoned very far down.

"You requested me boss?"

Irinia's voice had a none-too-subtle seductive lilt to it. Karasuma either didn't notice or didn't react.

"Yes, can you please translate this? I'm having trouble with the English."

Karasuma extended the letter to her. She looked slightly put-out, but nevertheless grabbed the parchment. Her eyes quickly flicked back and forth across the paper. As she read, her mouth started to curl down in an expression of confusion.

"I'd ask if this was a joke, but you're the polar opposite of the type."

Karasuma nodded.

"Seemed odd to me too. At first I assumed it was some sort of prank, but given the fact that it's in English and that owl-"

Karasuma poked his thumb at the brown Blakiston's Fish Owl.

"-is way too large to be from Japan, I'm actually starting to believe it a little. Though I'd like your opinion."

Irina nodded, and bit her lip.

"Well... Once on a mission in London I heard some rumors of a guy called Mundungus Fletcher claiming to be selling anti-chizpurfle cauldrons and wand guards, but I wrote him off as some crackpot and completed the mission..."

Irina looked up at Karasuma indeterminately.

"He may have been involved with something magical. It would make a Minister of Magic a lot less far-fetched. But it could still be a prank..."

Karasuma sighed.

"Well, might as well go along with it. Worst case scenario, nothing happens and we have a laugh about it with the kids."

"You know, the way you said that made it sound like you were talking about our biological kids. Of course, we don't have any yet, but that can change~"

Karasuma ignored Irina's implication.

"I'll email them to be at the old 3-E classroom on Saturday. That'll be the twelfth, right?"

Irina nodded.

"Right then. I'll email the kids and write a letter back to the supposed Minister. I take it you'll be coming along?"

Irina smiled.

"They're my kids too you know."

Karasuma smiled and nodded.

**-Bonus-**

"Ok, so do I just set this down near you or do I have to attach it somehow?"

Karasuma had a letter in his hand addressed to 'Cornelius Fudge.' He hadn't written anything else, as he had absolutely no idea where this man may reside or work. The large owl on his windowsill was staring at him with its head tipped 90°, so it looked like it was wondering what was going on.

Karasuma tried setting the letter down next to the bird. The bird did not react. He tried inspecting the bird for any marks or bald spots that might indicate some form of binding or harness for holding mail. Again, nothing. He tried sticking the letter in the bird's beak. Unfortunately, he shoved to hard and the bird started gagging. The bird spit the letter out.

"Just take the letter you damn bird!"

Ruffling its feather indignantly, the owl took the letter and flew off. Karasuma just sighed, and prayed he would never have to go through that again.

**=End Chapter=**

**Note: Chizpurfles are tiny crab-like magical parasites that infest wizarding homes and chew at wands or drink leftover drops of potions from cauldrons. They will also sometimes attack electric wiring. Their M.O.M. classification is XX. A Blakiston's Fish Owl is the largest owl in the world and ranges in color from yellow to brown. It is also very rare. I assumed a big owl would be required for such a long journey (London to Tokyo is a ~12hr flight for a plane, which is a lot faster than an owl).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter three. Some parts feel a bit forced to me, so sorry for that. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! -UndecidedAnimeGirl**

* * *

**=Begin Chapter Three=**

English

Japanese (In scenes where there are English speakers present)

_Thinking_

* * *

Karasuma looked out over the class. They had all instinctively taken the seats they had been assigned that fateful schoolyear when he had been their teacher.

"Right, is everyone here?"

A murmur of affirmation swept through the classroom. They were all too curious to be assertive. Karasuma just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok. I'm going to preface this by saying there's a very large chance this is some form of elaborate prank, so don't get your hopes up too high."

The class remained silent, listening attentively. Karasuma pulled out a piece of...

_Parchment?_

The thoughts of the class merged.

"On Thursday, this letter was delivered to me by a Blakiston's Fish Owl."

"Ooh, you saw a Blakiston's Fish Owl? They're supposed to be super rare!"

Everyone stared at Kurahashi. Nagisa, surprisingly, was first to speak.

"That's what you took from that sentence?"

In the window of shock, Karma and Nakamura had grabbed and read the piece of parchment. Nakamura looked up at the two ex-teachers.

"So you're not getting married?"

Karasuma quirked an eyebrow.

"No. What would give you that idea."

"Haha! Yes!"

Nakamura turned to face Karma, smugness all over her face.

"Somebody had better pay up."

Karma huffed and handed Nakamura a wad of notes. The class (except for the two teachers) cried out in unison.

"You bet on it!?"

"You bet that much!? Thanks for the faith Karma, but even I'm not that good. This guy is a serious square."

"Well, technically I bet that you were pregnant and were going to do a shotgun wedding to avoid suspicion from your coworkers at the Ministry, but sure, let's go with your version."

Karasuma cleared his throat loudly and subtly relieved Irina of her gun.

"Anyway, if you wouldn't mind passing that note around. This'll go a lot faster if everybody has read it. It's in English, but nothing too hard. With your efforts last year it should be pretty easy."

Everybody crowded around Karma, who was holding the note, to read over his shoulder. A few minutes later, Terasaka was done, a signal that the rest of the class was long finished.

Karasuma started speaking as soon as he got the go-ahead from Terasaka.

"I gave the owl a letter instructing the 'Minister' to be here in fifteen minutes. He may not show up, but if he does he'll have a job for you. It's up to you whether you take the job or not. For those of you who are inclined to take whatever job may be offered, I advise using your time to practice your assassination skills. It has been four months after all."

"Actually, I've been keeping up my assassination training," the class murmured in unison.

Karasuma restrained a tiny smile.

"You've been careful though, right? We can't have anybody knowing the truth about this class."

"Of course!"'s and "yeah"'s echoed throughout the classroom.

"Alright then. Well, you have fifteen minutes, so you can do what you like."

Nagisa raised his hand.

"Yes Nagisa?"

"Well, the note was in English, right?"

Karasuma nodded.

"So chances are Mr. Fudge will only be able to speak English. So maybe we should use our time for one last English lesson from Bitch-sensei?"

"WHAT!? No! You think I want to go through that hell again!? Doing it for a mission was one thing, but this? No. There is no way in hell I am ever teaching again."

Even as she said that, Irina had a tiny smile on her lips. She made a big show of sighing before she continued.

"Whatever. Each of you take a turn coming up here and summarizing your past four months in English and I'll correct you as you go."

3-E smiled at their former teacher's show.

* * *

**-15 minutes later-**

"You're all doing really well with your English! A few of you-"

Irina glanced at Terasaka.

"-could use some more practice though."

_**Pop!**_

Everybody turned in the direction of the sound. They knew not to speak lest they tip off an assailant. Footsteps sounded in the hallway. The person either wasn't trained or was a decoy judging by the volume of the footfalls.

A knock sounded on the sliding door to the classroom. Karasuma silently moved to the door and opened it, hand on his gun as he did so.

"Hello! Are you Mr. Karasuma?"

A portly man in a lime green bowler hat was revealed. Strangely enough, he was wearing a long, pinstriped cloak. The class collectively relaxed, a lot more comfortable now that they could see the man. Karasuma's hand moved away from his gun as he nodded to the man.

"Yes. Are you Mr. Fudge?"

"Yes. I assume these are the students?"

Karasuma nodded.

"Do they speak English?"

At this, Irina cut in.

"They all do."

Irina gave a tiny smile of pride.

"I taught them myself."

Fudge nodded.

"Splendid. Shall we get right to it then?"

Karasuma nodded. Fudge walked past him up to the teacher's lectern.

"Hello. My name is Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic of Great Britain and Ireland. I am here because I would like to hire you for a job. See, recently a man named Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison. We believe he will go after a boy named Harry Potter. I would like you to go undercover at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect him from Black. Unfortunately only one or two of you can go, in the interest of averting suspicion, but you will be well-compensated in your currency of choice."

Karma turned to the class.

"Alright, there's a fifty-fifty chance this guy is clinically insane. But there is a chance he's telling the truth. We've seen some pretty weird stuff in this world. Just about anything is possible. So do we go along with it or refuse?"

Fudge was looking awkwardly out over the class. He obviously didn't speak Japanese. The class didn't take any notice as Kanzaki responded.

"Let's just go along with it for now. Worst case scenario, he's a little wonky in the head and we can get him help."

The class nodded. Isogai was silently nominated the class representative.

"Alright. We'll go along with it. But you said only two could go, right? Which two do you want?"

Kayano cut in.

"Isn't it obvious? The same two we sent to space. Karma the fighter, in case the guy shows up, and Nagisa the assassin in case something goes wrong."

At this, Fudge coughed for attention.

"Well, actually it's a bit more complicated than that. See, in order to blend in, the students will have to be able to use magic. So which of you can use magic, and to what extent, will narrow the field a lot. Though if the two you mentioned are particularly skilled, I'd be happy to test them for magic first."

Nakamura spoke next.

"How are you going to test for magic? Do you need their blood or something?"

So saying, Nakamura pulled out a syringe. The class and the Minister sweatdropped.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just need to see if they can make a wand work."

So saying, the Minister produced a wand from some pocket they couldn't see. It was nothing fancy, just a slightly tapered stick with a handle sanded smooth.

"if the two mentioned earlier would step up?"

The two top assassins moved to the front of the room, Karma with a cocky strut and Nagisa with a bashful shuffle.

"Right. Just wave the wand, and if something happens, we'll know you're magical. Now, which of you wants to go first?"

Karma shrugged.

"I guess I'll do it. Nagisa's too timid anyway."

At this, Nagisa blushed and Fudge held out the wand. Karma took it, and waved it at Terasaka. He was fairly sure nothing would happen, but if it did, he wanted it to happen at Terasaka (he was secretly hoping Terasaka would start dancing uncontrollably).

**BOOM!**

A burst of light flew at Terasaka, which he dodged, leaving nothing but wood splinters where he had previously been sitting.

"You meant for that to happen asshole!"

Karma had an expression of devilish excitement and surprise on his face, which quickly gave way to a fake expression of ignorance.

"What do you mean? I just waved the stick. It's not like I wanted your desk blown up."

Fudge cut in.

"Well, you're definitely magical."

He pulled out another wand and waved it, causing the desk to repair itself.

"If you're interested, the job is yours. We can discuss terms in a moment. For now-"

Fudge turned to Nagisa.

"-we need to give your friend here a chance. You said that these two were the best in class?"

Fudge raised an eyebrow at Kayano.

"Yep! You should see Nagisa in action, it's almost scary how good he is."

Nagisa blushed.

"Karma is much better than I am."

Karma rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Stop with the modesty, everyone who's seen you in action knows you're as good as any pro assassin, even better than some."

Fudge coughed.

"Anyway, if you wouldn't mind trying the wand?"

Karma handed the wand to Nagisa, who gave it a little twirl. An invisible ball of force started ricocheting around the room, pinging to a stop after a few seconds.

"It worked!"

Fudge nodded.

"Well, that was quick and easy. If you're interested in the job, we can go ahead and discuss a contract now. If not, I'll go ahead and test some of your classmates."

Karma turned to look at his friend.

"What do you say Nagisa? Want to do it?"

Nagisa considered.

"Last year, our entire schoolyear was devoted to killing someone. I think it'd be nice to have a year devoted to saving someone. So yeah, I'm in. You?"

Karma grinned devilishly.

"Can you imagine how much cooler my pranks would be if I learned magic? Hell yeah I'm going. And when I come back there will be no place Terasaka can hide."

Karma turned to smile at the slowest student in 3-E. Terasaka shuddered in fear. Nagisa paid him no mind as he spoke to the Minister of Magic.

"We'll do it."

Fudge smiled.

"Wonderful! Now, tuition and school supplies will be covered by the Ministry. As for payment, we can pay you in either magical or Muggle money. Which would you prefer?"

Karma smiled.

"We're not in this for money. If you insist on paying, give us whatever you feel appropriate. It'll probably go to charity or some such anyway."

Nagisa nodded in affirmation of his friend's statement. Fudge looked on them thoughtfully.

"You're some very interesting kids. Anyway, you'll be entering Hogwarts as part of the third year, so we'll need to get you caught up, as well as purchase your supplies. We can get them right now if you like." Fudge offered.

Karma looked at Karasuma.

"Mr. K, you cool with that?"

Karasuma shrugged.

"It's your decision."

Karma looked at Nagisa.

"I know I'm good to go. Will your mom give you any flak if you do?"

Nagisa shook his head.

"I told her I'd be out with friends pretty late. I figured this would be something assassination related, so I thought it'd be best to have the whole day blocked off."

Karma looked at the Minister.

"Ok, we're good to go."

Fudge nodded.

"Right. I need the two of you to grab my arm very tightly."

The two teenagers nodded and did so.

_**Pop!**_

The three people were gone. After several seconds of tense silence, Irina spoke.

"Well, he's definitely magical."

**=End Chapter=**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Originally I was planning on having the whole class, but it didn't make sense for everyone to be magic, and I'm pretty bad at handling large casts. *sweatdrops* Anyway, hope you liked it. Remember to follow, favorite, and review -UndecidedAnimeGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry this is so short. Also, I spent a lot of time figuring out the wands so please read into it. The wands mean things. Remember to follow, favorite, and review :) -UndecidedAnimeGirl**

**=Begin Chapter Four=**

Nagisa and Karma felt like they were taking an ongoing punch to the gut. The kind that knocks the wind right out of you. The 3-E classroom was gone, and they were stuck in a rubbery black tube that was way too small for them.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally pushed out of the tube into a moonlit cobblestone street lined with rickety old wooden shops.

"Right then, we're here. This is Diagon Alley in London. This'll be where you get all of your school supplies. I have a list here."

The Minister handed Karma and Nagisa each a list. They glanced over it briefly.

"We might as well start at Ollivander's. It's a bit of an initiation ceremony. And don't worry about paying, I set aside some Ministry funds for this."

Karma and Nagisa nodded silently, trailing after the already walking man.

They promptly arrived at a darkly painted shop with gold lettering spelling, 'Ollivander's, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.' Fudge nodded for them to go in.

Karma went to open the door, expecting some sort of industrial plastic or metal. Instead, he found that the door was made of genuine oak, right down to the core, making it a lot heavier than he expected. It wasn't anything Karma couldn't handle, what with his training and build, but it was enough to make Karma take notice of its solidity and weight.

A man with papery-white, heavily-aged and wrinkled skin jolted at the ring of some unseen bell. He surveyed the newcomers with silvery eyes which gave the impression of a crystal ball.

"Minister! I didn't expect to see you here, and at this hour no less. With two Japanese children too. Tell me, what in the world does the Ministry get up to these days?"

Fudge gave a jovial smile.

"Oh, nothing terribly important. Just overseeing two Japanese transfer students purchasing their supplies. I would send a subordinate, but due to a memo crisis I was the only one available."

The Minister's face darkened slightly.

_Recalling a memory?_ Nagisa wondered.

"Oh dear. I do indeed remember many a night when I'd see you leave the Leaky Cauldron complaining about a memo crisis. You were generally a little too tipsy to apparate those nights if I remember correctly."

Fudge reddened.

"Excuse me? I've always avoided intoxicants such as alcohol, and on the rare occasion that I do partake it is always very responsibly!"

Fudge was flustered now. Ollivander chuckled like a grandmother would at a very small child.

"Of course Mr. Minister. Anyway, I take it these two are in need of wands?"

Fudge nodded, calming down slightly.

"Yes. Unfortunately their English isn't very good, but they're working on it."

Karma and Nagisa took the hint. Just to seal it, Karma spoke with a confused expression.

"Hey Nagisa, five hundred yen says my wand is cooler than yours."

Nagisa shrugged.

"So long as my wand is functional it's fine by me. Isn't this crazy though? Magic actually exists, and the Minister for Magic of the UK is hiring us for a job because we just so happen to be magical!"

Karma nodded.

"Crazy indeed."

Ollivander politely waited until Karma and Nagisa finished their mini-conversation. He obviously didn't understand, but was courteous enough to let them finish regardless.

"Right then. Which of them will go first?"

Cornelius put his hand on the head of the boy closest to him. Karma was the lucky one.

"Right, this lovely blue-haired lady. Step on up."

Nagisa resisted the urge to scream as Fudge pushed him forward. Karma could barely hold in his snickers. Ollivander remained ignorant and took out a silver-marked tape measure. After a few measurements he spoke.

"Wand arm please."

Nagisa decided to take an educated guess as to what a wand arm was (he would've asked, but he couldn't reveal his English proficiency. At least not yet). He stuck out his dominant hand, the right one. It seems he guessed correctly, as the man (Ollivander?) gave a hum of approval and continued his measuring.

When he was finished measuring, Ollivander rolled up his silver tape and puttered off into the back of the shop. When he returned, he was holding a long, dark box Nagisa assumed to contain a wand.

"Right then. This one's chestnut and unicorn hair. Go ahead and try it out."

Nagisa took hold of the wand. It was simple and rather short, with a handle that was a bit uncomfortable for him. He flicked it a bit, only for a lifeless, fizzling spark to be produced.

Olivander quickly grabbed the wand back.

"Not this one then. Let's see then, what about..."

Ollivander's voice faded into the back of his shop. The poor man got a lot of exercise that night, as he went through eighteen wands trying to find one that worked for Nagisa.

"Well, this is the trickiest customer I've had in a long while."

Ollivander's eyes had a glint in them they had lacked when the trio had entered the shop.

"This is shaping up into quite a fun evening. Now let's see..."

Ollivander grabbed one more wand.

"This one is acacia. Rather rare wood, tricky to match. And paired with phoenix feather. Again, rather rare and tricky to match. Length is right up the middle at 11½. Slightly yielding flexibility."

Nagisa took the wand. It felt strong and solid in his hand, the kind of wand to survive whatever was thrown at it. But at the same time, it had enough give to adapt to any changes or twists of fate which may surface. Nagisa twirled the wand. A ball of crisp light reminiscent of a very bright white LED rose up and began pulsating gently.

Ollivander's eyes glinted with the pride of achieving a difficult task.

"Perfect match. I daresay that was the most fun I've had on the job in a good while. Anyway, that'll be seven Galleons and two Sickles."

Fudge stepped forward and handed Ollivander the money.

"Right then. This young man'll be up next!"

Fudge went to push Karma forward, but he was already moving with a cocky strut. Ollivander's eyes flashed over him quickly.

"Hmm... I haven't even measured you and I already have an idea for a wand based on your behavior. Wand arm please."

To the surprise of the adults, Karma stuck out his left hand.

"Interesting. Right then, let's see if you're as tricky as your friend here."

Ollivander measured Karma deftly, then quite nearly sprinted into the back of his shop.

"Based on your gait and tone earlier, this wand ought to work. I had no idea what you were saying of course, but it seemed to be some sort of frivolous comment. I've actually been trying to sell this wand for a while now. Dogwood and dragon heartstring. 10½ inches, brittle. Go ahead and try."

Karma took the wand. It had a strong, solid grip, the kind that was a real advantage when somebody tried to disarm you (at least when it was a knife. Karma didn't know anything about wand combat). The wand ended in a much sharper point than others, but the wood was soft and springy, almost to the point of being spongey.

Karma gave the wand a whimsical flick, causing a picturesque orange flame to erupt from the tip, staying on the wand and flickering warmly.

"Well that was easy. New record, I think, for fastest pairing. And both very interesting ones. Dogwood is my personal favorite, you know, and it's always interesting to see how acacia wands go on to affect the world. Anyway, that'll be another six Galleons, fifteen Sickles."

Fudge nodded, shelling out more gold and silver coins.

"Lovely. In that case, we'll leave you to your wandmaking. A lot to buy, what with all the differences between standard sizes and such at Mahoutokoro and those at Hogwarts."

Ollivander nodded.

"Of course. Though Minister, I do find it very... interesting that these children, who obviously aren't first years, are in need of wands. Not to mention I've never heard of Hogwarts admitting transfer students before, nor the Minister for Magic himself intervening in such matters."

The Minister shrugged, but his guard was obviously up now.

"I find it better not to question what Dumbledore does with his school. I only got dragged into this due to a memo crisis in the Department of Foreign Relations."

Ollivanders chuckled.

"Of course. I suppose I ought to return to my wandmaking."

Ollivander nodded and the trio left the shop. Cornelius started muttering when they were about five feet from the door.

"Always been perceptive that Ollivander. May bring trouble..."

Karma shook his head.

"I don't think so. He seems perceptive enough to know that whatever you're doing, blabbing about it would effectively doom it. And you don't exactly give off an aura of nefariousness. He'll be curious, but he won't say anything."

Fudge considered.

"Perhaps. As I said, Ollivander has always been perceptive, and a good man too. Sold me my wand when I was eleven."

Fudge sighed.

"Anyway, let's get through this list quick. It's rather late, and I don't want to draw more suspicion than I have to by being up and about this late."

Nagisa considered.

"Would it be any less suspicious if we weren't with you? I mean, you could conceivably have been working on some late-night project and have come here to restock some supplies. Karma and I can stay out of sight and check in with you between shops."

Fudge considered.

"Probably not. It'd be even more odd for me to buy textbooks for no apparent reason, and child-sized robes as well."

Fudge shook his head.

"No, you'll have to come along."

Fudge led them at lightning pace to Flourish and Blotts, where they bought a veritable mountain of books (including one that bit), the Apothecary for potion ingredients (Karma had a little _too_ much fun there...), Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for their school uniforms, and a utility shop for cauldrons, phials, scales, and a telescope. By the time they were finished, they had enough bags to slow them down despite their training and had spent nearly two hours on the shopping street.

"Right then, that's it. Are the two of you ready to head back?"

The two assassins nodded.

"Lovely. In that case..."

Fudge placed a deathly-tight hand on each boy's shoulder. Then, they were back in that terrible dark tube. They couldn't talk, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. They could just wait as the black rubber slowly suffocated them.

Then, they were back in the 3-E classroom.

**=End Chapter 4=**

**Will Ollivander expose our young assassins? Will they be able to tame the Monster Book of Monsters? How will they pass as third years with no prior magical experience? What has the rest of E Class been up to? Find out whenever I manage to find the time to write the next chapter. Remember to follow, favorite, and review -UndecidedAnimeGirl :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**=Begin Chapter 5=**

**Thanks to yoyo3841(guest) for reviewing and giving me a really great idea! Enjoy the chapter as always and remember to follow, favorite, and review:-) -UndecidedAnimeGirl**

* * *

3-E's mountaintop classroom was quiet. It felt odd to the returned valedictorians of the Assassination Classroom. They couldn't remember a time when the very air wasn't buzzing with the activity and excitement of twenty-seven students, a hyper-advanced AI, a professional assassin, a Japanese Special Forces agent, and a genetically modified supercreature.

Cornelius Fudge, not sharing in their contemplative state, rudely snapped the two boys out of their inner musings.

"Right then, I'll leave you for now. I'll see to your enrollment at Hogwarts. You'll be registered for the same electives as young Harry. Also, you'll need to study those books if you're going to blend in as part of Hogwarts' third year students."

The two assassins were listening to Fudge with rapt attention.

"You won't be able to use your wands just yet, unfortunately. Against Japanese magical law and all, not to mention Britain's own. Some dueling instructors from the Ministry will be coming next week at this time to train you. Got to have you ready to face Black!"

Fudge nodded, apparently agreeing with himself. Nagisa and Karma presumed him finished, until he spoke again, seemingly having remembered something important.

"And above all else, don't tell anybody about magic! That's one of the magical community's most sacred laws, and now you're a part of that community you will be expected to uphold that law."

Blue and red hair bobbed in assent. Fudge nodded back, then disappeared with a pop. Karma, already desensitized to the magical method of transport, sighed and turned around.

"Right then. Might as well get to work."

Karma sat down at his former desk and pulled out one of the several books they had just purchased. It was leather bound, and for some reason had come with a thick rope tied around it. When translated, the title read, 'The Monster Book of Monsters.'

_Monster is right!_ Karma thought exasperatedly. _This thing is huge!_

Nagisa took the desk next to Karma's and pulled out his copy of The Monster Book. It also had a rope around it.

"Hey Karma, why do you think the book has a rope around it?"

Karma shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

Karma pulled out a black knife. This one, unlike the one used in Korosensei's assassination, was made of real steel, capable of ending a human life if necessary. Karma moved to cut the rope with the black blade. He began sawing, slowly severing each thread, each protein of the thick cord.

The rope snapped. All hell broke loose.

The book started snapping at Karma. Karma responded by batting the book with the flat of his knife over to Nagisa's desk. Nagisa jumped, knocking over his chair and himself. Karma's book freed Nagisa's book, and they both jumped off the desk. One of the books started for Nagisa, who obviously wouldn't be able to get up in time to dodge. Seeing this, Karma threw himself onto the book, pinning it down. Meanwhile, the other book had made it out the door unnoticed.

Karma held the book tightly against his abdomen, doing a weird flop-ish onto his desk to set it down without setting it loose again. Holding it down, Karma straightened out and tried to open it.

"How the hell are we supposed to read this!?"

After another couple seconds of struggle, Karma managed to push the book open to some indeterminate page on chimaeras. His muscles remained tense, a sign of his ongoing struggle.

**(Thanks to yoyo for the last couple paragraphs! For others out there with ideas, comments, or criticisms, don't hesitate to tell me! I love hearing from readers, even if they're upset.[Wait like, 20 chapters. *maniacal laughter* I may not get that far though...])**

"Hang on Karma, where did you put my book?"

Karma looked up from the struggling mass of leather, teeth, and paper that was his Care of Magical Creatures textbook.

"What do you mean where did I put it? Didn't you grab it?"

Karma noticed Nagisa's realization.

"*redacted*"

Nagisa looked appalled.

"Karma!"

"Sorry! Anyway, we need to find that book."

As Karma spoke, the door to the classroom slid open.

"Hi guys! Back from your magic shopping trip?"

Kurahashi entered with the rest of Class 3-E, holding the previously homicidal book in her arms. The class valedictorians spoke in unison.

"How did you?"

Kurahashi giggled.

"Just stroke the spine! Actually, this thing is really sweet once you get to know it. Poor thing must've been so scared."

Kurahashi started petting the book affectionately. Nakamura twirled her finger around next to her temple and mouthed. Karma just sighed and flipped his book over. He ran his finger along the spine, and to his surprise the book went limp.

"Well, that worked."

Nagisa smiled.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about that anymore!"

Nagisa's smiled faded into an expression of confusion.

"But why are you guys still here? Not to seem unhappy about it, but I assumed you guys would have left already."

Kayano smiled.

"Well, after you left, Karasuma started getting anxious. He thought he had gone and let the two of you get kidnapped. Ritsu disagreed, but he was still worried. So, to get his mind off of you two, we asked him to referee a little game of paintball. We just got back from that."

Karma laughed.

"Thanks for the concern Mr. K, but you must be even denser than we previously thought if you think we'd let ourselves get kidnapped that easily."

(From now on I won't underline Japanese. I mean, what else would they be speaking?)

The very edge of Karasuma's lip twitched upwards, only to be quickly returned to its usual position.

"Of course. Anyway, I take it that the so-called Minister wasn't lying about the existence of magic?"

Nagisa nodded.

"Yeah, he was telling the truth. He took us to get school supplies and wands."

A cacophony of voices began sounding.

"Show us the wands!"

"Can you let me borrow the books?"

"Did you meet any hot witches?"

"OKAJIMA!"

"Were there any magical creatures?"

Karma chuckled.

"No need to get all worked up. Here, you can see for yourself."

Karma tossed his bags to his classmates. They quickly grabbed them and began rifling through them. The wand was the first object to come under serious scrutiny. The class passed it around delicately while Karma repeated what Ollivander had said about his wand.

"The guy who sold it said it was dogwood with a dragon heartstring core. He said it was 10½ inches, I think? And brittle. He said it was brittle. Though that didn't make sense to me, since the wood seemed kinda soft."

Sugino considered.

"Say, if this wand has dragon heartstring in the middle, do you think that means there are actual dragons in the world?"

Kurahashi beamed.

"I bet there are! Imagine little baby dragons playing together. They must be so adorable!"

"Maybe that biting book says something about them."

Nagisa nodded.

"It probably does. We have another book on magical creatures too. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, I think."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Though lets start with the one that doesn't bite first."

Karma nodded and grabbed his copy of Fantastic Beasts. He quickly skimmed the index, then flipped to the required page and began reading aloud.

"Dragon. M.O.M. classification: XXXXX."

"What's a mom classification?"

Everybody turned to look at Terasaka.

"What? We were all thinking it."

Karma sighed and flipped back to the index, then to a page near the front of the book.

"It stands for Ministry of Magic classification. It's supposed to tell you how dangerous a creature is, with five x's being the most dangerous and one x being, and I quote, 'boring.'"

"Hang on, they actually wrote that?"

Karma nodded, revealing a table entitled, 'Ministry of Magic (M.O.M.) Classification.' And lo and behold, the final row read: '| x | boring |'

Once everybody had ogled the table to their satisfaction, Karma flipped back to the entry on dragons.

"Right then, five x's. That puts it in the category of most dangerous. It says, 'probably among the most famous of all magical beasts, dragons are among the most difficult to hide. The female is generally larger and more aggressive than the male, though neither should be approached by any but highly skilled and trained wizards. Dragon hide, blood, heart, liver, and horn all have highly magical properties, but dragon eggs are defined as Class A Non-Tradeable Goods. There are ten breeds of dragon, though these have been known to interbreed on occasion, producing rare hybrids.' Then it lists all the pure breeds of dragon and defining characteristics."

Karma looked up from the book and surveyed his friends and peers. Kurahashi was beaming, barely able to hold herself still.

"That's so interesting! Let's read about more magical creatures."

Karma shrugged at Kurahashi's suggestion.

"Nagisa and I have to learn them anyway. Might as well. Technically we're not supposed to tell anybody about magic, but you already know, plus we know you won't tell anybody else. Just don't say anything to that Minister guy!"

The class nodded as Karma flipped to another page.

By the time the former class had to disband for the day, Nagisa and Karma had practically memorized all of the magical creatures in existence. Between the multiple read-throughs of both books and the fun mnemonics (chizpurfles eat purple) and games (dragon memory cards!) their classmates had invented to help them remember, they were rather comfortable in their knowledge of Magizoology.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in London, the Minister of Magic was getting cold feet. Well, more like warm feet, what with all the friction from his anxious shuffling back and forth in his office. It had only been an hour and he had already worn through two millimeters of the soles to his shoes. He really ought to break that habit...

_What was I thinking? They're just kids! Kids with no former magical education! Kids with an impressive accomplishment, but kids nonetheless. They'll probably blow their cover within the first week. And I'll be the idiot who violated the International Statute of Secrecy to bring them into this. Imagine the Prophet! 'Paranoid Minister Hires Muggle Children to Defend the Boy Who Lived.' That'll be the end of my career... But I can't back out now. Those kids know, and they'll probably be on high alert what with everything they've been through._

A tap on the door shook the Minister out of his thoughts. He sighed and answered briefly.

"Come in."

A woman wearing far too much pink entered the room.

"I just have some forms for you to sign Mr. Minister. Here, I'll set them on your desk."

The toad-like form of Dolores Umbridge entered the room and set down several rolls of parchment.

"Oh dear, pacing again? Last time you did that was the memo crisis of '89."

Fudge sighed.

"Don't remind me."

Umbridge gave a sickeningly saccharine smile.

"Well, whatever is the matter? I'm sure I can help to resolve it."

Now, the thing is, Fudge had not yet informed the rest of the Ministry on his fear-driven decision to hire two Japanese Muggle children to defend Harry Potter from Sirius Black. He had just discreetly moved a few thousand Galleons into a fund for Potter's defense, and then actually hired the kids and bought them school supplies.

_I really should have thought this through..._

"Well... I may or may not have hired two Muggle-descended Japanese children with no prior magical experience who killed a very fast octopus-like creature in March and saved the world to go undercover at Hogwarts and defend Harry Potter from Sirius Black."

Umbridge's face was indecipherable.

"Ah..."

"I know I should have thought things through better! I was just so worried... If Potter dies after a convict escaped from Azkaban on my watch, my career is nothing short of doomed. And those kids killed a creature said to move at 15,345 miles per hour. I figured that if they can beat that, even survive that, they'd be plenty well equipped to take on one man. A dangerous man of course, but a man nonetheless."

Umbridge drew a breath.

"Well, so long as the general public doesn't find out everything ought to be fine. We'll need to train the students if we want them to blend in. They do speak English, right?"

Fudge nodded.

"I said I'd send dueling instructors next week and told them to study the books I bought them."

"You bought them books?"

Fudge nodded.

"I bought them everything they'd need to go to Hogwarts."

Umbridge nodded.

"Well, it will probably help them blend in."

Umbridge's face was suddenly overtaken by panic.

"You told them not to tell anybody about magic, right!?"

Fudge nodded.

"Not to worry. I told them explicitly not to use or speak of magic. I'm not completely dumb. Just mostly dumb at this point..."

Umbridge gave her best imitation of a reassuring smile.

"Well, it may actually be helpful. If you set them to shadow the boy, then at least they can get help if Black does show up. And since I haven't heard about this superfast creature, chances are they have experience keeping a secret. I'm sure it will all turn out alright."

Fudge looked reassured.

"You're probably right Dolores. Honestly, I have no idea what I'd do without you."

Umbridge gave her first genuine smile that week. Maybe she did have a shot at a raise...

"Of course. Now, let's see about getting some dueling instructors."

**=End Chapter 5=**

* * *

**Umbridge!? She's in this thing!? I know she's the most annoying, evil character in the series, but it honsestly didn't make sense for her not to be there. She is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister after all. As always, remember to follow, favorite, and review. -UndecidedAnimeGirl**


End file.
